


Morning Embrace

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: The Sword and her Shield [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP, OTP Feels, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: A rare morning between the Lord and Lady of House Borel
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Katsum Almor/Aymeric de Borel
Series: The Sword and her Shield [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474496
Kudos: 7





	Morning Embrace

The chill of the morning awakened Katsum as the cool air swept over her uncovered skin and made her shiver. She made a noise of discomfort as she shifted and attempted to pull up the covers without opening her eyes. She realized why she was so cold when her hand brushed over her bare skin, the absence of clothing quickly reminding her of the sensual events of the night before. She bit her lip to try and keep the grin from spreading across her face and of course she failed miserably; oh what a wonderful night it had been. With a soft, happy sigh, the Miqo’te woman moved to stretch out her body, raising her arms up above her head and pointing her toes. In doing so, her tail brushed past something under the covers, eliciting a soft mumble from behind her. Her ear flicked at the sound and Katsum finally opened her eyes.

The bedroom was dark thanks to the thick curtains that were drawn over the windows, only a few streams of light shining through. Using this soft glow, she could just make out Midgardsormr’s sleeping form curled up in his basket by the fireplace as well as Draco’s tail from his place on the rug at the end of the bed. Both were still fast asleep, snoring/hissing softly, and the sight made her smile. Rolling onto her back, Katsum looked over her shoulder to admire her sleeping partner’s face and…oh sweet heaven…she would surely never get used to this…

Aymeric had the visage of an angel the way the low lighting illuminated his features. His tan skin appeared to be almost like marble, his perfectly chiseled features looking like a masterpiece carved out of stone. The light cascaded over his hair and eyelashes, creating a twinkling halo over his raven locks. His expression showed no strain of thought, no sign of the stoic mask a government official must wear. It was the most peaceful expression Katsum believed she has ever seen on his face and it made her heart swell knowing that only she can see this unguarded version of the Lord De Borel. She noticed his arm was outstretched towards her, as if he had been holding her against him not long ago. She must have rolled away from him in her sleep, and while she felt guilty for that, as she stared at the holy image before her, how else would she have been able to get the chance to witness this? How blessed she was to see such beauty each and every morning; to wake beside this man and call him her husband. To behold his smiles as their eyes met, to feel his warm embrace and love in each kiss, to entangle her body with his when they made love. Oh yes, the Savior had truly blessed her with someone she was not sure she really deserved…but she would surely not let such a gift go to waste.

So captivated by him was she that she had not realized she had moved until she was flush against him again, carefully wrapping his arm back around her waist as she gently pushed him onto his back, trying not to wake him. She lay her body on top of his, hovering over him with her eyes locked on his lips. Katsum knew she should wake him first, but she can’t bring herself to disrupt his slumber, not when he was already beginning to stir. It had been far too long since she had a chance like this, so many mornings she’d woken to find him gone as Ishgard had called him away. To wake and find him still fast asleep this morning…Before she could stop herself, she closed her eyes and leaned down to seal his lips with her own.

It did not take long for him to awaken, a quiet hum rumbling between them as she felt his arm tighten to embrace her against him. The soft caress of Aymeric’s hand across her bare back made Katsum sigh into his mouth as they kissed again. Her hands moved up to gently cradle the back of his head as she leaned down into his lips, tilting her head to further deepen the kiss as her fingers softly tangled themselves in his silken black hair. She felt his hand move to trace across her skin, starting with her shoulder blades and moving slowly down her back. As he traced his way down her spine to the base of her tail, he pushed back the covers, exposing her skin to the chill outside the warmth of the bedsheets. She would have shivered had his touch not left a slow burning trail across her body, the sensation capturing her attention as she mindlessly kissed him again and again. His hand continued down, this time dipping under the covers to her butt, caressing and stroking her tail, earning him a soft moan and passionate kiss from the Miqo’te. His hand stopped just below on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze and Katsum gasped, allowing Aymeric to slip his tongue into her mouth to conquer it. Katsum felt him trace back up her body and then cup the back of her neck and her ears twitched back lovingly, her tail sweeping across their entangled legs under the covers. In response, Aymeric moaned softly into her mouth as their tongues battled, his fingers curling to lightly scrape his nails against her skin.

How she relished in the feeling of their bodies being pressed together, no boundary between them, only the warmth of their skin and the rise and fall of their chests with the short breaths they shared between kisses. Heaven, help her to never forget such bliss as this. Help her to never lose these moments of pure happiness she never thought she would ever feel. If only this moment could last forever…

Before it could go any further, Katsum pulled away from their kiss, just enough to smile lovingly down at him, “Good morning~.”

His sleepy, smiling expression made her heart swoon as he looked up at her through half-lidded eyes, “Good morning indeed, Kitten,” She blushed at the nickname as his hands moved to settle on her sides, his fingers gently caressing her skin as he mumbled serenely, “Any morning I wake see your darling face and not a stack of paperwork is a good morning. And this morning, I have been graced by your loving lips, which makes it all the sweeter.”

Katsum shivered at the feeling of his fingers moving up and down her sides, her ears falling back and a light pink dusting her cheeks at his comment, “Must you make me blush so early in the morning, Aymeric?”

“Must I make you blush? Indeed, I must! Who was it waking who with such a passionate kiss again?” She giggled as he continued, “I woke thinking perhaps we hadn’t even gone to sleep yet, that I had dozed off…and we were still in the midst of the night and our love making…” He leaned up to her neck, kissing and nipping her throat gently, making her squirm to try and escape.

He let her go and she nuzzled into his neck as she very quietly purred, “Can you blame me? Such an angelic vision that you were I could not help myself, my Prince.” His deep chuckle rumbled from his chest as she lay a kiss on his cheek. Katsum pulled back again to look guiltily into his eyes, “I’m sorry, my love.”

“‘Tis no need to apologize. I did not say I was not happily awaken by your lips. Quite the opposite,” His expression changed slightly in his eyes, “And I confess I cannot help myself when I know we are alone like this myself,” He grinned rather mischievously, his hand moving up her spine and gently scraping his nails against her skin again. Katsum flexed beneath his touch, her eyes falling upon his lips. His other hand came up to cup her face, drawing her eyes to his once more, “And you’ve no idea how much you entice me without even meaning to…”

He pulled her back down to him and locked her into such a loving kiss she almost felt she would faint. She felt him shift as he rolled them over, rolling on top of her and settling himself between her legs. Katsum reached up to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer, their kiss growing deeper and more passionate. Her tail twitched against his leg and his grip around her tightened. They breathlessly pulled apart again, their foreheads pressed together and gazes locked.

Aymeric smiled lovingly down at her, then spoke in a serious yet sweet tone, “My sweet lady, may I again show you…just how much I love you?”

“Hmm…” Katsum pulled back a little, unwinding her arms from around his neck to drag her fingers down his chest with a smirk, watching his light blue eyes darken as she did so, “I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

“Must you be such a tease, Kat?” He choked out, somehow finding a way to pull her against him more as he moved to press his forehead against hers again.

Katsum laughed softly, “Only to make it fair, my lord.” She looked into his eyes and gave him the warmest smile she could ever give, “I would love nothing more, my sweet Aymeric. Please, show me again…” Without a moment’s hesitation, he descended upon her lips again, kissing her over and over and deepening it with each kiss as she reached up to pull him closer, welcoming his advances.

Finally, after so many days spent pining for one another, passing by like ships in the night, only sharing time as they slept in each other’s arms only for one to wake and find the other gone, finally, they could bask in each other’s embrace without a care for who might be waiting on them. Any duties they might have had this morning, any meetings or affairs that may have needed their attention were forgotten and would remain that way for quite a while. They would have this morning and make up for all the lost nights they could have had, and heaven help any who dared to try and take it from them.

And so infatuated with each other were they that neither of them noticed as the bedroom door creaked open and Midgardsormr and Draco sleepily exited the room. They knew it would be quite a while before the masters of the house left the bedroom and so they decided it would be best to seek out another place to sleep.


End file.
